Why Him?
by Swiftstream
Summary: MISTY'S PROM. When you walk into that ballroom, you know that this is the end of your HS life & the start of a new one. And then again, if you were me, you'd probably be thinking OMG. Where is everyone? But, you're not the one who's 1 hr late*AAML, GAML*
1. Into the Rush

**A/N: Just a 3 or 4-shot story idea I thought up of while I was writing something. It's written from Misty's perspective, and if you're wondering what's it's about, I have one word for you: **_**prom. **_**Also, this is a prequel to one of my future stories. :) Which centers on Misty's daughter.**

Disclaimer**: **I absolutely do not own Pokemon, Misty, or Misty's mallet. (Which, sadly, does not make a premiere in this chapter.)

* * *

**W**hy **H**im**?**

**C**hapter **1**_;;_ **I**nto the **R**ush

* * *

When you walk into that ballroom, you know that this is the end of your high school life-and the begining of a new one. And then again, if you were me, you'd probably be thinking something along the lines of, _OMIGOSH. Where is everyone?_ But, you're not the one who arrived at prom an hour later than everyone else.

When my sister, Daisy, had suggested public transportation to get there, I had absolutely refused. But it's not like we own a car or anything. And the other siblings of mine had no intention of asking their boyfriends to give their stubborn, furitive little sister a ride to the last dance of junior high. _As if. _

Then again, it took a lot of convincing to get me to go to the formal. And I guess I _should_ thank Daisy for that...not like I have any intention of doing so.

When my sister and I opted for public transportation, I could almost feel people staring at me in my halter dress, even though I wasn't looking at them. I was pretty sure I was emitting signals like, _Back off, jerks._ Sure, my appearance changed, but it's not like my personality changed along with it. Truth is, I'm not used to looking pretty. I'd rather call myself tomboyish at the very least, my hair always up in a ponytail and me sporting shorts.

But tonight, Daisy had done a pretty impressive job of dressing me up. My makeup was applied skillfully, and no one would notice that something had just sprouted on my forehead. My shoes were aquamarine and something my other sister, Violet, had told me to bee extremely careful with when walking. She didn't want to damage her favorite pair of heels. My dress was of the halter kind and as blue as the sky, with with a contrasting white sash. The back was extremely low cut, and if you knew me, you would've known that the dress wasn't mine. It was a hand-me-down from one of my sisters' humongous collection of dresses. Not like I cared. The dress flattered me.

Yet, when I entered the room, I was left blind and speechless. There were crowds of people scattered across the tables, which were all numbered. After adjusting my eyes to the dim light setting, I saw all the girls from my class at lucky number 7. I hurried over to them, lifting up my dress, which I almost tripped over trying to get there. I arrived, flustered, and everyone commented on how beautiful I looked. _Beautiful._ A word I could get used to hearing, when most boys who arrive at the gym usually say that to one of my older sisters while they flutter their eyelashes and blush. Squealing, hugging, talking, and eating soon followed. I dug in, because this might be the only part of the night that I could fully enjoy. Time alone with my friends and my food, which tasted delicious. I was going to be too nervous while dancing to fully enjoy that part anyway. _And too busy looking for a certain someone. _

I only ate for about thirty minutes when the principal of the school came up on the stage. He told the DJ something, and music started to pump out of the stereo system. It flowed through the room, and students started to get up as the principal announced that it was the official start of the dance.

_Dance. Hah. Could I _even_ dance? _I asked myself. _Nope, not in a million years,_ A part of my brain responded almost laughingly.

"Hey, Misty..." Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" I turned and saw my friend, Razina, grinning. She looked absolutely stunning in a mini green dress that absolutely matched her eyes, and her hair was held together in an updo. "What is it?"

"Don't you want to dance?" She pointed toward the others, who were slowly starting to materialize on the dance floor as the DJ turned up the music.

"Erm, how about no?" I smiled self-conciously and twirled a piece of my hair, which had been left down and curled for the situation. "I don't know _how_ to dance."

Razina laughed, amusement dancing in her green eyes. "Come on, I'll teach you!" She reached for my arm and pulled me away to the crowd.

"So...it's like this." Razina grabbed grabbed my hands, gesturing for me to imitate her crazy moves. I did, but ended up bumping into five other people and someone tripped on my dress, which I forgot to mention was incredibly long. I let go of Razina's hands. "Sorry, Razina, but I don't think I could do this. And besides, my feet hurt." I smiled apologetically, the third time I stepped on someone. "You can go dance with Macey and the others," I added, jerking my head to the girls in our class who were, surely, more skillful at dancing than me. Their going crazy on the dance floor sure looked like it.

Razina glanced at my heels, which, she had just noticed, were almost 3 inches high. _Typical of Violet,_ I thought quietly, remembering my sister's face when she gave me the shoes. "Already?"

I faked a grin and pointed toward a seat at Table 7, where my wrap was placed. "I'll sit right there and come back when my feet don't feel like thorns are pricking them." A slight white lie, but it won't hurt Razina none.

Razina nodded. "Be back to check on you later." She called out, and ran to join the others in her heels.

"Sure." I fake-limped to the table and after Razina left, glanced around the room for a certain someone. And that certain raven-haired someone was nowhere to be found. Instead, when I looked back at the table to retrieve her Coke, I caught the face of someone else, and spotted the very glass cup I had been drinking from in his hands.

"Gary...Give. That. Back. This. Instant." I muttered through gritted teeth. I placed my hand on the table.

"Relax, I'm sure I'm not sick, and I don't have AIDS." Gary smirked and raised the glass to his lips. I stared in shock as he drank from it.

"You..." I twitched, then sighed. I wasn't going to unleash my mallet and whack Gary in the middle of prom. And, besides, who brings a mallet to prom?

"Hey..." Gary got up from the seat next to me and looked at the mob on the dance floor. "Why aren't you dancing?"

I looked at him. "I don't _want_ to." I declared hotly, then saw amusement glitter in his eyes. Gary raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Come on, we all know the truth." He walked over and lifted me off the chair. "I'll teach you." He whispered in my ear just as a slow song came on.

_Just my luck. _"What if I step on you?" I asked innocently, following him to the middle of the floor.

He laughed. "As long as you don't do it on purpose."

"But..."

He put his arms on my waist. "Relax, Waterflower. It's just a dance at the prom. Not our first dance as a couple."

I almost snapped and stepped on him, if it weren't for the blurry image of a certain boy in a tux looking at us quizzically as I held onto Gary's hand and spun around. _Ash._

* * *

**A/N: Only a couple more chapters to go... Yay! **

**By the way, would you rather this have a GAML or AAML ending?**

**That is, Egoshipping or Pokeshipping.**

**&**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Cinderella at the Ball

**A/N: If there are some things you should know, it's that me and my computer don't get along well. And the second thing is that...here's an update! Finally!**

* * *

**W**hy **H**im**?**

**C**hapter **2 **_;; _**C**inderella **A**t **T**he **B**all

* * *

My heart stopped as my brain clicked. Ash saw me. With Gary. Who still had his hand on the small of my back. Me and him were slow dancing together. And Ash saw. Oh. My. God.

My head might've been staring at the direction Ash was in long enough, because Gary suddenly jolted me back to reality. "Hey, Misty, are you alright?" I nodded because that has always been my reaction to that question for years. But my hand still went to my head. Despite that I was "fine," my head hurt.

"Ash...did he see us?" My hand covered my mouth. I wasn't asking Gary. I was basically...talking to myself. Yeah, that was it. But a sudden jolt went up my brain as I winced. I hope Gary didn't notice. I wanted to find Ash. Where in the world could he be?

Gary, of course, noticed right away. "Come on, let's get you a seat." I couldn't nod this time, I only followed him. Not like I had a choice. His hand was crushing my own, and I felt my heart skip a beat. But when I turned back for a glimpse of the dance floor, maybe Gary had noticed something else all along. Ash was with someone. And not just someone, but a _girl_ someone. And apparently, they were dancing like they couldn't bear to be apart from one another. I gasped, and felt the remains of the food I ate before coming up my throat. I knew I shouldn't have ate that much.

As I walked however, my mind whirled at three hundred miles an hour. Who was that blondie? What was she doing perched on Ash's arms? Why, if they were even in love, did he like her? Of course he liked her. She has beautiful blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. And her dress was like one I had seen in one of Violet's magazines. She was absolutely stunning. And yet, I didn't even know who she was.

"Look, here's a trash can." I glanced up and felt Gary's intense mocha brown gaze staring at me. I looked down. "Feel free to use it."

I shook my head. The nausea that had just came over me suddenly disappeared. "I'm fine now. Thanks."

When I looked up, Gary was gone, only to be replaced by hundreds of lit stars. It took a moment for me to notice, but Gary had brought me to the balcony. Speaking of which, where was he? It's so odd for him to leave without telling me...

I looked around, to my left and right, when I bumped into something: a hard, muscular wall. Without thinking, I just knew that wall belonged to Gary. He smelled...weird and different. But it was a good feeling. My cheeks flushed when I thought that.

"Whoa, careful."

A glass cup was in each of Gary's hands, and some of the Coke shook and spilled onto the floor. I said a half-hearted "Sorry" and took one of them, turning towards the street. I was trying to hide the obvious fact that I was still blushing.

"Everything looks so small from here," I said, as Gary's arm brushed across mine. "W-why aren't you going back in there with all the other people? I'm sure they'd love to be Gary Oak's dancing partners." I closed my eyes and took a sip of the soda, remembering the sight of Ash with that girl. My heart twisted. But when I opened my eyes and met Gary's, it twisted even more. What was this feeling?

"Your eyes are beautiful."

My eyes were always the same cerulean blue since I was born. I've heard that comment so many times in my life, from old grannies on the street to some of my best friends. I even remember Ash said it to me once, jokingly, when we were ten. My response was to poke his eye out. But when Gary said it, it sounded different, like music to my ears. That of course, didn't help my blushing.

"W-well? You didn't answer my question."

Gary turned away and faced the prom. A couple, who I just recognize faintly because of his raven black hair and her beautiful blond locks, drew Gary's attention as well as mine. "Look, do you like Ash or something?"

I flinched noticeably, but I met his brown gaze all the same. His eyes, I just noticed, had always looked warm. But now, as he stared into mine, trying to read my thoughts, they looked dead serious.

"Um...I..." I tried to answer, but I couldn't. It was like having something stuck in your throat. The words came up, but they never left my mouth. I knew all I had to say was a simple, _"I do."_ But my heart stopped my mind from answering what was common sense. Yes, when Ash was dancing with that girl, I got jealous. _Way_ jealous. I had come into this prom thinking that this was the night me and Ash could just click. But now, looking into Gary's eyes, I knew that something else had happened instead. When I finally spoke again, this time it was the truth. Not just the first answer that came to mind.

I looked him in the eye. "I-I just don't know...anymore."

And that's when it happened. He walked a few steps, closing the distance around us, and just sort of leaned down. I closed my eyes, my heart out of control. But before my first kiss happened, I opened my eyes. By instinct, I did exactly what Cinderella did when the clock chimed midnight. I knew I had found "love." But more or less, I still ran away.

* * *

**A/N: What will Gary do? Will he find Misty? To be continued! **

**& **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Next Chapter Update: ?? **

ily, Swiftstream

* * *


End file.
